doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters
In 1974, Doctor Who and the Silurians was released by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters. 1st Paperback - 1974 Cover blurb All is not well at the Wenley Moor underground atomic research station: there are unaccountable losses of power-output; nervous breakdowns amongst the staff; and then - a death! UNIT is called in and the Brigadier is soon joined by DOCTOR WHO and Liz Shaw in a tense and exciting adventure with subterranean reptile men - SILURIANS - and a 40 ft. high Tyrannosaurus rex, the biggest, most savage mammal which ever trod the earth! 'DOCTOR WHO, the children's own programme which adults adore...' Gerard Garrett, The Daily Sketch Notes *Yes, the cover blurb really does claim that dinosaurs are "mammals"...! Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi 1975 reprint Cover blurb All is not well at the Wenley Moor underground atomic research station: there are unaccountable losses of power-output; nervous breakdowns amongst the staff; and then - a death! UNIT is called in and the Brigadier is soon joined by DOCTOR WHO and Liz Shaw in a tense and exciting adventure with subterranean reptile men - SILURIANS - and a 40 ft. high Tyrannosaurus rex, the biggest, most savage mammal which ever trod the earth! 'DOCTOR WHO, the children's own programme which adults adore...' Gerard Garrett, The Daily Sketch Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi 1979 reprint Cover blurb All is not well at the Wenley Moor underground atomic research station: there are unaccountable losses of power-output; nervous breakdowns amongst the staff; and then - a death! UNIT is called in and the Brigadier is soon joined by DOCTOR WHO and Liz Shaw in a tense and exciting adventure with subterranean reptile men - SILURIANS - and a 40 ft. high Tyrannosaurus rex, the biggest, most savage mammal which ever trod the earth! Users who have this in their collection 1980 Reprint Cover blurb All is not well at the Wenley Moor underground atomic research station: there are unaccountable losses of power-output; nervous breakdowns amongst the staff; and then - a death! UNIT is called in and the Brigadier is soon joined by DOCTOR WHO and Liz Shaw in a tense and exciting adventure with subterranean reptile men - SILURIANS - and a 40 ft. high Tyrannosaurus rex, the biggest, most savage mammal which ever trod the earth! Users who have this in their collection *the18thdoctor 3rd Paperback - 1992 Cover blurb 'IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK, THE MAN SIMPLY DIED OF FRIGHT...' All is not well at the Wenley Moor underground atomic research station. Power is being unaccountably lost; the staff are on the verge of a strange nervous collapse and one man, his face horribly marked by some hideous claw, has been killed. The Silurians, ancient creatures who once ruled the Earth, are beginning to stir from their centuries-long slumber... This is an adaptation by Malcolm Hulke of his own original screenplay, which featured Jon Pertwee in the role of the Doctor and which was originally published under the title The Cave Monsters. Notes *The front cover incorrectly says "first broadcast in 1974" (should be 1970). The fact that the novelisation was first published in 1974 was presumably the source of the confusion. Users who have this in their collection 4th Paperback - 2011 Cover blurb "Okdel looked across the valley to see the tip of the sun as it sank below the horizon. It was the last time he was to see the sun for a hundred million years." UNIT is called in to investigate security at a research centre buried under Wenley Moor. Unknown to the Doctor and his colleagues, the work at the centre has woken a group of Silurians - intelligent reptiles that used to be the dominant life form on Earth in prehistoric times. Now they have woken, the Silurians are appalled to find "their" planet populated by upstart apes. The Doctor hopes to negotiate a peace deal, but there are those on both sides who cannot bear the thought of humans and Silurians living together. As UNIT soldiers enter the cave systems, and the Silurians unleash a deadly plauge that could wipe out the human race, the battle for planet Earth begins. This novel is based on "The Silurians", a Doctor Who story which was originally broadcast from 31 January-14 March 1970. Featuring the Third Doctor as played by Jon Pertwee, his companion Liz Shaw and the UNIT organisation commanded by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Users who have this in their collection *Lego Whovian *Yeepsi Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items produced by Target Books Category:Items produced by Virgin Books